unbreakable
by i.am.ruru-chan
Summary: It had been unfortunate,her capture,& although it'd been months since she'd been thrown in that room she was still confident her teammates would come rescues her.She knew they were looking for her.All they needed to do was find her...dark SasuSaku
1. Unbreakable

Naruto is not mine...

warning: rape... read at your own risk.

Ruru-chan: i debated so long to post

this up, because of the content,

until i finally did. please no flames...

* * *

.:**unbreakable**:.

* * *

The room was dark and the dim light that tried to find its way through the small crack in the wall seemed to fade before it ever got to illuminate the cold floor. The room was empty and lifeless except for the sole person that sat curled on the corner. It was a woman, frail from dehydration and week from her constantly drained chakura. She had soft un-kept hair, the color of rosette. She clutched at her legs and kept her head low. She wouldn't weep though. She knew that if she cried it would only show weakness.

It had been unfortunate, her capture, and although it had been months since she had been thrown in that room she was still confident her teammates would come rescues her. She knew they were looking for her. All they needed to do was find her. She knew they wouldn't give up, especially Naruto: He would search day and night; none stop, until he found her. Yes, they would definitely find and rescue her. She was sure of it. It was only taking them a bit longer than she expected, but they would come. She had no doubt.

She flinched, somewhat, when she heard the heavy metal door open. He was back. For what? She wasn't sure. It was always something different every time he visited her. Sometimes it was questioning and torture, a few other times it was threats and some portion of food for her to eat, but every other day it was for sex. Her bottom lip trembled as she recalled how many times that man had violated her body. She felt disgusted at herself as well, because she was so defenseless against him. There was no use in fighting him off anymore, because he had already done his way with her. The only thing she could do was to succumb to him; it was the only way to make it hurt less.

She froze when she felt his cold pale hand against her dirty cheek. She felt him cutch at her chin and pulled it upward. She closed her eyes; she didn't want to look at him. She knew that if she looked at him it would only hurt more. She had avoided looking at his face every time because if she saw him, it would only confirm his identity. Deep inside, she still wanted to believe it wasn't true. That he wasn't the one who was hurting her.

"You're filthy" she heard him hiss before he threw her to the ground like she was some disease infested animal.

She fought a small cringe when she felt her body hit the floor. She sat up quickly and faced the wall, to make sure he was out of her sight. Soon after, she herd him walk out the door and several others walk in. Suddenly, she was being dragged out of the room. She didn't know where she was being taken and began to struggle, but it was useless; all her efforts were ineffective. The best thing she could do was cooperate with them and hope that where ever it was they were taking her wasn't to kill her.

She had been dragged down a long hall way before she was stripped out of what ever part of her clothing she still had left and finally thrown into another room. She stood in the middle of the room and looked around it, observantly. It was smaller than her last one, but this time, one of the solid walls was replaced by metal bars. She shivered as cold air hit her bare back: this room was definitely colder. She wondered what had been the point in getting stripped off her clothing and why they had suddenly transferred her to this specific room. Were they planning to have her die of embarrassment? It was very doubtful.

With out warning, the sudden sting of piercing cold water hit her body. She was being sprayed by a powerful hose held by someone she had failed to notice from the other side of the jail wall. She tried to protect her face as she let out loud yelps of pain. The freezing water felt like it hacked at her skin. It was almost too much to bear for her week body and collapsed to the floor before she passed out.

When she awoke, she was in, yet, another room. She realized she lay on a bed when her hand stroke against the soft fabric. Confused, she sat up quickly but regretted it soon after when she felt her sore muscles stretch. It only took her seconds to realize she was naked and wet between her legs. She had most likely been violated again. A bitter taste rouse to her mouth but at the same time was glad she hadn't been awake to feel any part of the event. Even thought she was suffering the side effects at the moment, she concluded that it was a thousand times better then feel as he stretched her in impossible ways just to pleasure him.

The light clinging of chains caught her attention, only to notice a few seconds later that one of her legs was attached to a long chain that was secured on the wall opposite of the door. It was at that time that she realized that the room was lightly furnished and was ample enough for someone to live in it comfortably. Suddenly she became conscious that she was in his room. The though had barely passed through her mind when the door swung open and she huddled to a corner. She didn't need to look to know it was him, her body knew his presence.

She trembled when she felt him enter the room and make his way to the bed. She was suddenly jerked by and arm and forced to lay flat on her stomach on the bed. She felt him tenderly stroke her back.

"I know I never tell you much, but I think you're beautiful… I always knew you would turn out to be so beautiful." he told her as he leaned forward to kiss her shoulder blade.

She shivered and shut her eyes tightly. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't. She would never allow here self to give him the satisfaction of making her cry, because she knew that if she cried in front of him, he would know she was weak.

"I wanted to be your first, you know. It was upsetting to learn I wasn't," he bitterly spat as he trailed butterfly kissed down her back and position him self over her, "but I think I've figured a way you can make up for that." He finally said, wrapping one of his arms around her waist to jerk her upward and meet his chest.

It had been unexpected and she suddenly found her self settled on all four. She could feel his bare skin against her back and his heavy breathing tickle the small hairs of her neck. She felt as he began to kiss her again, this time sucking a little; she knew he leave noticeable marks.

"I bet no one has ever taken you in this form before." he murmured in her ear before he split her thighs far apart.

He was right, she acknowledged. It was an awkward position and she knew the intended actions for such. A heavy knot formed at her stomach; she was frightened. She knew that this time it would hurt a lot more than all the other times. That it would be a lot more awkward and painful for his size because she knew he wouldn't bother to stretch her, he never did.

"You've always refused to make a sound whenever I take you," he said and she could sense him grin as he positioned himself behind her; his grip was strong on her thighs. "But this time, I will make you scream my name!"

His trust had come without warning and the pain had been so excruciating, making it impossible for her to muffle her cry. She felt him rest inside her for a moment, probably trying to get used to her narrow walls. She trembled; having him inside her like that was painful. She couldn't hold back her tears. She heard him give a low grunt as she felt him retracted his member from inside her, just to thrust forward again, trying to drive himself deeper inside her still. She let out another loud yelp, this time followed by low whimpers.

She heard him pant lightly before he pulled back and thrust in again, this time with more force, making her fall forward. The cushion muffled her cry, somewhat. This appeared to displease him, she realized, because he had jerked her roughly to pull her with him mid hump.

"I- told you- I would make you- beg me- loudly" he said between pants and short thrusts.

She managed to get on her elbows despite his painful weight against her to let him resumed his powerful thrusts on her, stretching her opening forcefully. She allowed her tears to spill freely and a whimper to escape her: the pain, it felt like she was being split in two.

She felt him stopped suddenly, and she wondered if she had displeased him again and if there was anyway he could make this experience any more painful, but soon realized he was only dragging his thrust. An unexpected moan escaped her and she heard him grunt one as well.

The knot in her stomach suddenly became unbearable and she instinctively pushed back wishing to meet with his thrust. She felt him stop her midway and heard a loud grunt escape him as well, fallowed by huffs of shortened breath. She whimpered.

"Say it, scream my name." she could hear him pant. "I can drag this until that feeling in your stomach drives you mad" he threatened and she felt him slowly retrieved himself from her only to repeat the same excruciating slow thrust.

It was at this point that she understood he was right. She had realized the throbbing pain had lessened but the knot at her lower belly was becoming more annoying and unbearable. She needed him to hit that spot. She tried to push back against him in attempts to guide his member there herself. She succeeded, making both of them moan, but she felt him quickly take control again, and held her there. .

"Say it, scream it out" she heard him calmly demand and felt him shifted awkwardly inside her, generating a low moan from her.

She knew that at this pace, she would lose her mind. The knot was becoming more insufferable with each passing second and if he didn't make her release soon, she would go mad. She would have to give into him sooner or later even if she didn't want to.

"sa-aah" she began but felt him resumed his painful technique again, retrieving his member gradually from inside her.

"Come on. Say it!" he grunted.

"sa-ahs- keh" she panted in hopes that he would approve but only felt him teased her opening pushing himself painfully slower than the last time. She quivered violently and began to sob: it was torture, it was throbbing torture.

"Say it clearly Sakura, beg me to release you" she hear him pant as his member still made its way inside her.

"Sasuke, please!" she finally screamed as she swallowed her sob and suddenly felt him thrust his entire self inside her, hitting that spot that had been aching for him.

"Ple- please. Sasuke!" She hoarsely moaned, begging him to hit that spot again.

She felt his hands grip her hips tightly, pulling her against him, encouraging her to meet his thrust. She felt as he shifted his hips in different angles and she instinctively molded herself to him, meeting his thrust almost perfectly. He was completely fulfilling her pleads and was drowning her in pleasure: His low grunts and pants only added to the ecstasy she feeling as she tried keep up with his rhythm, but the pain in her belly wouldn't subside. It only appeared to grow stronger until it suddenly burst along with a loud moan.

She fell forward, exhausted, after the last wave had left her but she felt him continued to ram into her until she heard a husky grunt escaped him and felt him release inside her making the fluids spill out of her. She felt him slid out of her with ease and lay him self next to her on the bed. She gradually lost consciousness

He had cautiously watched as she lost consciousness before he had allowed himself to carefully stroke her face and wrap an arm securely around her, to bring her closer to his frame.

"Sakura." he whispered softly to himself.

* * *

hope you enjoyed ? this one shot....


	2. author's note

**Note Notice:**

_**Even thought it's been requested a lot I will not post up a sequel or turn it in to a series …. I'm very sorry to anyone that really, really, wanted one, but I felt the story felt right as it is....**_

_**please look forward to my future works and also check out what I already have posted . the stories were unexpectedly popular :)**_

**RuRu-Chan** signing off!


End file.
